


One for the History Books

by Lexilou989



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Father/son rape, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No beta reader, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, We Die Like Men, hinatas father is an ass, ish, ive never written iwaizumi, trigger warning, we hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilou989/pseuds/Lexilou989
Summary: Omeaga's have always been treated as second class citizens when compared to the alphas and many times even the betas. Unless they were mated by 16, they would be taken away to breeding centers so they could perform their so called "civic duty". it isnt fair, but that is just how it is.That is until an omega is able to break through the alpha ridden politics and their ideals are backed by the people.Things start to change slowly at first, but what happens when the government over corrects all at once for the wrongs committed against those whose secondary gender is needed to carry on the population?Hinata is playing with his best friend and having a grand time when something happens and the whole world changes around him. Can his friendship with Iwaizumi handle the strain it is put through?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. Happy and Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is only my second time dipping into the ABO universe and I am just going to shake things up a little! I hope you enjoy!

/Crash! Bang! Clank!/ The two boys clashed their swords and shields together in a battle that would go down in the history books. It was ferocious. The bloodthirsty brunette tackled the other to the ground, sword pointed at his throat and cruel intention in his eyes. Poised to strike the final blow, the air was filled with the sound of horrible, evil, horrendous…. Giggling? 

The brown haired child flung his toy weapons on the ground and dove head first to tickle his friend. 

“Noooo!” the ginger shreiked as he tried to crawl away from the unending torture that was being lavished upon him, but the older boy didnt let him get very far. He was struggling to get a breath in as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks from all the laughter. 

“Iwa!.... Ahhh! Stop! Ahahah! I can’t breathe!” 

“Then tell me you give up!”

“Never!” he squeezed out in between giggles. 

“Then I will tickle you forever! The tickle monster will have to find a new job!” and he renewed his efforts, wiggling his small fingers anew in the other boy's armpits. 

“Okay! I give up!” he shrieked and his persecution ceased immediately. 

The two smiled at each other while they laid their catching their breath. Their chests heaving and their hearts racing. 

“I gotta go potty!” the four year old announced suddenly and pulled himself to his feet. He headed off in the direction of the bathroom singing his favorite song. “Bathroom, bathroom, I got to pee. I'm gonna sprinkle all my tinkle…” He paused outside the bathroom door and furrowed his eyebrows forgetting the rest of the song. He shrugged but hummed the rest of the tune pushing the door to the potty open. “hmm hmm hm hm hmmm.”

His humming trailed off as he climbed onto the toilet, his feet swinging carelessly cause he was too small to reach the floor. 

When he finished his business, he used the step stool in front of the counter to reach the sink and scrub his hands clean, singing the ABC’s two times just like mommy had taught him. 

He stood up on his tip toes and flipped the light off leaving the door open behind him. 

“What the hell?! That is just ridiculous!” He heard his father shout and hurried down the stairs. 

Hinata was still young, too young to understand what had caused his father to be upset. But he could tell he wasn’t happy with the man talking on the TV. 

“Papa?” Hinata asked and ran over to his dad, placing a tiny hand against his rough cheek. “Are you ok, papa?” 

“Oh yeah, buddy I’m ok. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. The people on the TV are being silly.” he let out a sigh. “Why don't you take Iwaizumi upstairs and play in your room for a little bit, huh?”

“Ok, Daddy, if you say so.” He gave the man a tight squeeze around the neck hoping to make him feel at least a little bit better. 

His dad smiled softly at him and shooed the boys towards the stairs. 

He flashed a bright smile at Iwaizumi and grabbed his hand pulling him upstairs. “Come on!” he shouted happily, forgetting about his fathers anger for a moment. “What do you want to play first? Ooo! Maybe blocks!”

The seven year old smiled at the back of his friend's head and thought again how lucky he was to have Hinata as his best friend. “I’ll play whatever you want to play, Hinata!” And he meant that. He would follow Hinata anywhere and do anything to see the smile light up his face. 

The carrot top dumped out a bucket of blocks and the two boys sat to work talking quietly about the things they could build. Of course Hinata’s idea won and soon the tower construction was underway. 

Being the older of the two Hinata followed Iwa’s lead in placing the blocks. “Bigger at the bottom so we can make it even taller!” the brunette explained to the younger boy. 

Hinata nodded, his enthusiasm was always easy to read in his eyes. “So high, to the sky!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Iwaizumi didn't bother to tell him that it was impossible to reach the sky with just blocks and they dove back into their project. Hinata stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. 

As the tower got taller, the stakes got higher and both boys took their building very seriously. Their excited energy focused like a laser. The final block was placed on the top by the taller boy and they stepped back to admire their handiwork. 

The tower wobbled for a second before toppling to the ground. 

“NOOOO!” Hinata yelled dramatically, but giggled anyway. “That's ok, Iwa. we can just build it again.” 

He grabbed his friend’s hand and yanked him back down to the floor so they could build the tower again, maybe they could make it harder to knock down this time. 

They worked for a little bit when Hinata piped up, in his small voice and mused out loud. “I wonder why papa was upset.”

“Well I heard the man on the TV say something about alphas and then your dad just yelled.”

“Alphas?” The ginger asked and cocked his head to the side. “Papa is an alpha!” he exclaimed.

“Yep! And you wanna know who else is an alpha?” Iwaizumi asked and puffed out his chest.

“No way, Iwa! You’re an alpha?” the younger boy guessed. His carmel eyes sparkled in the light.

“Of course I am! Can’t you tell?” He stood up to his full height and looked so proud. “Mama says I’m tall for my age, and that is because I’m an alpha like my dad! Even though he isn't around I'm sure I'll be taller than him one day!” he nodded to himself and plopped back onto the floor beside his best friend. 

“Oh man! That is so cool!” he exclaimed, very impressed with his friend, but his smile dropped. “I’m not cool like you and daddy! Im just a stupid omega.” He pouted and knocked over the small progress they had made rebuilding the tower.

“Hinata!” Iwaizumi tutted. “Omegas are not stupid!” he tried to reassure the red head. When he didn't seem convinced he tried again. “Do you think my mommy is stupid?”

“No!” He answered in earnest. “Your mommy is great! She gives us juice boxes in my favorite flavor, and she lets you come over to my house so we can play all the time.”

“And what about your mommy? Is she stupid because she is an omega?”

“No, mommy is the best! She is the prettiest and the nicest and she gives me hugs and I love her! She is NOT stupid.”

“Exactly,” Iwaizumi nodded in affirmation. “Being an omega isn’t stupid! Omegas are the best mommies!”

“But, Iwa! Mommies are girls and I’m a boy.” 

“Well that is ok!” He smiled at the younger boy. “And you know what, Hina?”

“What?”

“If you are an omega that means that we can get married one day! And we'll be the best mommy and daddy there can ever be!” 

The stars shone in the gingers eyes once again. “Oh yeah! We will be the best!” 

After dealing with Hinata’s one twenty fifth life crisis, the two went back to building. This time trying for a rocket ship. They giggled and talked about getting married and going to space in the rocket ship they were building. 

Much sooner than either boy was ready for, Hinata’s mom called them down for a snack. 

They climbed up into the barstools and munched on their cheesy crackers giggling away. They whispered back and forth about things they would do once they were married like hold hands and “even kiss” Iwa whispered which sent both boys into another fit of laughter. 

“What are you two crazy boys giggling about over there?” his mom asked, a smile on her face. 

“Nothing!” they replied innocently in unison and they were laughing again. 

She rolled her eyes at them and went to answer the door after a soft knock sounded. 

When she came back to the kitchen she had Iwa’s mommy in tow behind here. 

“Hey, baby!” she greeted her son with a kiss atop his head and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “Hello, Hina.”

“Hi, Mrs. Zumi.” The ginger smiled up at her, but hesitated. /why does his mommy look so sad?/

He knew it wasn't nice to ask so he didn't. He would ask Iwaizumi about it during recess tomorrow. 

“Say bye to Hina, Iwa.” His mom said and sniffled quietly. 

Iwaizumi leaned over in the chair and hugged him tightly. 

“Bye, Hinata! I’ll see you tomorrow!” the brunette smiled at his friend and hopped down from the chair. Walking out with his mom. 

The ginger ran to the window and watched his friend go. When they got to the corner, Iwa turned back and fashed him a big grin, waving excitedly at his best friend. 

Hinata waved back with all the enthusiasm he could muster in his little body, so glad he had a friend like Iwa. 

As he let the curtains fall closed he had no idea that would be the last time he saw his friend happy and smiling.


	2. Always Looking on the Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every school day was the same. Hinata would rise with the sun and fiddle quietly in his room until his parents woke up. They had eventually stopped trying to get him to sleep in and just let him entertain himself and with all the toys he had in his room it was easy.

Every school day was the same. Hinata would rise with the sun and fiddle quietly in his room until his parents woke up. They had eventually stopped trying to get him to sleep in and just let him entertain himself and with all the toys he had in his room it was easy. 

When he heard the soft puttering of his parents down the hall he threw open his door and ran into their room, jumping on the bed with excitement. His dad let out a pain filled “oof” as the wind was knocked out of him by Shouyo's enthusiasm. 

“Sorry, papa!” he giggled and softly rubbed at where his knee had landed on his dad’s squishy tummy. 

Hinata chattered excitedly while his mommy got dressed. It was going to be a good day. He loved going to school, even though it was hard sometimes. He couldn't always remember his colors and shapes but he always had fun, especially during art and recess, when he got to see Iwa.

“Come on you little stinker!” His mom grabbed him from the bed and blew a raspberry on his cheek, the small boy sitting on her hip giggled. 

“Mommy stop!!” he exclaimed and pushed her face away. 

She pouted as she carried him down the hall, clearly wounded by his rejection of her love. 

“No mommy! Don’t be sad!!!!” He leaned in and smooched her cheek so soft and tender even if it was also wet and slobbery. 

She smiled at her sweet little man and hauled him down the stairs gently plopping his butt into the chair at the breakfast bar. 

“What do you want to eat, bud?” she asked, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk. 

He mulled over the decision long and hard while she started the coffee pot and poured him a cup of milk. 

“Hmm…” He thought tapping lightly on his chin. “Can I have a banana?”

“Of course, love!” She smiled at him. “How about I make some pancakes and we can use the banana for a smiley face on top?”

Oh that was a tough decision. 

“I’ll put chocolate chips in it.” She offered, driving a hard bargain.

“Yeah, let's make pancakes! Daddy will want some too!”

His mom pulled out the box of pancake mix and whisked it up with water in a small bowl. She carefully measured out the pancakes and poured the circles onto the griddle, dropping some chocolate chips onto his before adding a small layer of batter back on top. 

She sliced up the banana while they were waiting to be flipped and Hinata smiled as she hummed away. 

She really was the best!

She placed a plate in front of him along with a small bowl of sliced bananas. He used his fingers and laid the thin slices in the shape of a smile. 

“Napkin, please?” he asked politely and held up his slightly sticky fingers, spreading them wide so as not to touch anything. She handed one over along with a fork and they dug into breakfast. Shouyo ate all of his food and rubbed his tummy. 

“Oh, I'm stuffed,” he said and groaned like an old man. His mom laughed at his actions. He looked just like his father after a good meal. She cleaned his hands and face with a wet paper towel.

“Let’s get you dressed.” she said, patting his fluffy hair before picking him up again to take him back upstairs. 

She set him down on his bed and pulled out some clothes. It was his favorite Monday outfit, a pair of bright orange basketball shorts that almost matched his hair and a black t-shirt with an iridescent crow. The tiny ginger always thought the crow was so cool! He was even wearing sunglasses. 

She held out the shorts and he stepped into them using her shoulders to balance himself. She scrunched the shirt up and tugged it over his head, softly booping his nose when he popped out the other side. He pushed his arms into the sleeves and clumsily pushed his wild curls from his eyes. 

“Now what?” she asked, looking confused and he laughed. 

“Stop being silly, mommy! We have to brush our teeth and our hair!” he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he led the way to the bathroom. 

“Oh gosh silly me how could I forget??” she used her free hand and facepalmed dramatically, shaking her head.

The step stool was still in front of the sink where it spent most of its time and Hinata let go of his mother and climbed up, reaching for his toothbrush. 

With a grunt he was able to wrap his chubby little fingers around the handle and pull it from the holder.

“Toothpaste?” He reminded her and held it out so she could put a small dollop of the pink paste on the bristles. 

She flipped the little tooth timer on the sink and he scrubbed as best he could until all the sand had fallen into the bottom. 

“eehh” he said and stuck out his tongue in the mirror so he could brush it. Mommy said that germs were there and he definitely didn't want those stinky germs to live in his mouth. 

He spit the bubbles into the sink and swished some water. He spat that out too with a refreshing “ah” and smiled at his mom. 

She grabbed a hairbrush and a spray bottle, wetting down his matted curls so she could detangle them from his good night of sleep. When the brush ran through smoothly, she used a towel to scrunch the curls into ringlets while also squeezing out some excess moisture. 

“Alright, sweet boy. Let's make sure daddy is ready for the day, then we are off to school!” 

“Yay!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping down from the stool and running down the stairs. “Come on, daddy,” he said and tried to pull his dad from his seat in the kitchen. “We have to go get Iwa before school! Hurry up or we are going to be late!” 

He tugged on his dad’s hand one more time, but his dad hesitated casting a look over at his mom whose face was a little sad. 

“Hey baby, can you sit down for just a minute?” She took his hand from his father’s and guided him over to the couch. 

Hinata was confused. His mom wasn’t smiling or happy like she was every morning, like she had been just a few minutes ago. He could tell she was sad. 

She tried to call his dad over with them, but his dad refused to move from the counter where he sat in the kitchen. He stared at the wall and his back was stiff straight. His jaw was clenched. 

“Baby, Iwa isn't going to be at school today.”

“Oh.” He was sad for a moment, but then he cheered up. Iwa must just be sick, and while he didn't want his friend to be sick, he knew that sometimes it just happens. Mommy had told him that, but maybe she just forgot. “That's ok, Mommy! Remember you said people get sick sometimes! He’ll be back tomorrow when he feels better!”

She smiled at him with her eyes tearing up. 

“My sweet baby, always looking on the bright side.” She sniffled and cupped his face rubbing her thumb over his cheek. “No baby, Iwaizumi isn't sick. He… He won't be coming back to school… not anymore.”

“Oh.” his smile fell, the color in his freckled cheeks drained a little bit. “But I can still play with him right, he can come over and play blocks with me?”

“I’m sorry, Shouyo.” Her tears spilled over and down her cheeks. 

/I don't understand./ was the only think he could think.


	3. Something Needs to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata looked out the window and the sky was gray and hung heavy with clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. Fitting for a sad day like today had become.

“I don't understand. Why can't I see my friend?” He asked his mom, his chin trembling slightly. 

“Baby, you know how you and mommy are omegas, right?” 

Hinata nodded

“And daddy is an alpha?”

Again he nodded. “And Iwa said he’s an alpha too.” He offered up quietly. 

“That's right my smart boy. Well alphas are different from omegas and betas, baby.” She explained. “They need different things from us. And because of those needs, before you were born there were yucky people who did bad things to omegas. They were not very nice to us.”

“Why did they do mean things?” 

“I don't know, sweetie. But these bad things happened for a really long time and now there are people trying to make it better.”

“So they are going to say sorry? If they say sorry and mean it, it's good to forgive them. Right mommy?”

“Of course!” She confirmed with a soft nod. “Well, the people who make the laws decided that they needed to apologize for letting the bad things happen and they are trying to make it better and safer for everybody.”

“But Iwa didn't do anything bad or mean to us! He is my BEEEST friend!”

“I know baby, but when he grows up he could do something mean to somebody by accident.”

“No! He wouldn’t!”

“I know you think that baby, but we just can never know for sure, so they have taken him and all the other alphas to somewhere where they can be happy and get the things they need.” 

“But Papa is an alpha and I still get to see him?” he questioned and looked over to where his dad was still sitting in the kitchen, his back turned to them. 

“That is true, but he gets to stay because he is married to mommy.”

“Oh…” he thought about that for a moment. “I still don't understand.” 

She patted his leg gently and stood up from where she had knelt down to his level. “One day you will.”

His dad scoffed in the kitchen. “Yeah, one day you’ll see how idiotic it is.” 

“Stop that.” His mother turned towards his father. 

“Easy for you to say, it doesn't affect you.”

“Yeah and the way that omegas have been treated my whole life didn't affect you, so you don't get to decide how they compensate us for it. Or did you forget how we met?”

“If your life is so shitty here with me then why don't you just leave?” he raised his voice and stood up quickly. His mother tried to correct him, but he refused to listen. He turned away and instead of walking to the front door to leave with them he stormed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. 

His mother flinched as the sound echoed through the house. She put a smile on that didn't quite reach her eyes and turned to her son. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you to school.”

She ushered him out the door and the once jovial mood of the morning had soured. He climbed slowly into the car and into his carseat. His mom buckled him in and kissed his cheek before closing the door and hopping in the driver seat with a sigh. 

She threw the car into reverse and backed slowly out of the driveway. 

Hinata looked out the window and the sky was gray and hung heavy with clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. Fitting for a sad day like today had become. 

“Is daddy ok?” He asked. 

“He will be.” She reassured him. “There are a lot of changes happening right now and he just needs time to get used to it.” 

The orange hair child nodded as if he understood. But in reality it still didn’t make much sense to him and he was already missing Iwaizumi so much. 

They pulled up to the school and his mom walked him inside and dropped him off at his classroom with a tight hug.

The school day went by in a blur. Some of the students were missing from his class and he guessed they had been alpha’s too. He could see his teachers frowning when they thought nobody was looking; he saw it. None of the students in his class seemed as bothered by it as he felt, but then again they were never as close as Iwaizumi and Hinata had been. 

After they did their letters and colors, it was time for art and Hinata drew a picture of him and Iwa playing at the park and he was sad all over again. He missed his friend dearly.

After art came recess. Where he would usually run and play with the alpha, but instead he sat at the edge of the playground drawing in the dirt with his finger. Some of his classmates tried to get him to play tag with them, but he didn't really feel like it. 

Mommy had said that this was the bad people’s way of saying they were sorry, but it didn't seem like it was helping anybody. He didn’t understand how it was supposed to be a good thing if everyone left was upset? 

In the evening after school, dinner was quiet. His parents didn't speak to each other, and while his mom tried to ask him about his day she quickly dropped it when he didn't respond.

The next morning he didn’t play with his toys before his parents woke up. He didn't run down the hallway and jump on their bed. When his mom came to check in on him and saw him still laying in his bed quietly with his back to the door, it shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Her little ball of sunshine no longer smiled brightly and she didn’t know what to do. She got him dressed and sent him off to school. 

Every day after that was much the same. He had pulled in on himself and she hated to see it. Summer break was quickly approaching and she decided to talk to her husband one day when Shouyo was at school.

“I think something needs to change.” She wrung her hands nervously. He was no longer as angry as he had been in the beginning, but their relationship hadn't been the same since that morning. 

“What? Are you trying to leave me now?”

“No of course not!” She tried to reassure him. “I’m really worried about Shouyo! Aren't you?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I am!” His voice was rising, starting to get defensive at his mate questioning his concern for their pup. His alpha bristled, he did not like that one bit. “We can't blame him for feeling like this though! The government swooped in and stole his only friend away, how would you feel if that happened to you?” 

“I would feel terrible!” she insisted. 

“Yeah! So what is it you think is going to help?” 

“I think we should move away.” 

He didn’t interrupt, for a moment giving her time to gather her thoughts. 

“Seeing the places that they used to play together all the time and running into his mom everywhere isn't helping; she starts crying everytime she sees us.” She explained. 

“You realize moving away isn't going to magically make him forget about this.”

“I know, but…” 

“No, this fucked up situation is happening everywhere. You can't escape it or protect him from it.”

It was her turn to get defensive. “I am his mother, it's my job to try and protect him as best as I can!” 

“Good luck with that!” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“If that's how you feel, let me rephrase what I said, then… I AM moving away and Shouyo will be coming with me.” 

“Like hell you are!” He grabbed her wrist harder than he meant to, but he had panicked. He was going to lose both of them. 

A small growl escaped from her throat and she glared down at the hand that held her too tightly. “Let me go! Right now!” 

He growled back at her, much louder, his alpha rising to the challenge his mate presented, but he didn’t loosen his grip. “You can’t take my son away from me…” He was trying to fight his instincts, but the words were coming out much more aggressive than he intended. “You said you weren’t trying to leave me…” 

“I'm not! But someone has to step up and do what's best for him if his alpha won't man up and do it.” She spat and wrenched her hand from his grasp. “Shouyo and I are leaving when the school break starts. Figure your shit out, because I will go with or without you. He is my only priority and he should be yours too!”

“He is!” The alpha yelled, but she would not be convinced. 

“Well then you should really act like it, shouldn’t you?”


	4. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opened and his mother ran in, her soft scent enveloping him and trying to soothe him. “Shh! Baby, shh!” She pet his hair and cried with him.
> 
> This got darker than I anticipated, so please for your mental health be mindful of the tag updates and do not read if you cannot handle it!! the story will lighten up after this! 
> 
> Please be aware and mindful of the tag updates that have occured! 
> 
> Please skip this chapter if you cannot handle it!
> 
> this chapter may be triggering to some as it contaings graphic depiction of sexual assualt against a minor. 
> 
> T R I G G E R
> 
> W A R N I N G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware and mindful of the tag updates that have occured! 
> 
> Please skip this chapter if you cannot handle it!
> 
> this chapter may be triggering to some as it contaings graphic depiction of sexual assualt against a minor. 
> 
> T R I G G E R
> 
> W A R N I N G

Things didn't get much better between the two parents after that. Hinata wasn’t sure what was going on, but all he knew was that his papa was sleeping on the couch. Sometimes he would have sleepovers with him in the living room, but everytime he asked mommy to join she told him no and would glare at the alpha. 

When he tried to ask them about it, they just told him everything was fine and he didn't have anything to worry about. But he could see it, something was wrong. He found himself alone in his room most of the time. His only friend was gone and he didn't want to play with his parents if they were going to be grumpy. He was feeling a little lonely most days. 

One day he heard frustrated yelling down the hall followed by the /bang/ of a door being slammed. He peaked out his room to see his father pounding on the bedroom door with a first and trying to force it open. 

“You’re going into heat bitch, open the damn door!” he growled followed by more banging. 

“Papa?” the pounging stopped. 

His father turned to him, but his face morphed into a snarl and the growl that ripped from his throat had Hinata shaking with fear. He had never been terrified of his father before, but in that moment his instinct told him to run, so he did. 

He backed into his room and slammed the door running for the safety of his bed but his father had already made it into the room. The feral alpha ripped the door open and closed it behind himself, locking it. He stalked after the fleeing omega, his longer legs carrying him faster than the child could run.

Hinata was almost completely under his bed when he felt a large calloused hand grab his ankle and pull. Hard. his body slid out from under the bed and his father flipped him over roughly. The small omega threw his arms up in front of his face in an effort to shield himself merely on instinct, his eyes squeezed shut. It was no use. 

The dark haired man grabbed both of his wrists in one massive hand and pinned them to the floor above his head. He tried to pull himself free but only succeeded in receiving a slap across the face. 

His eyes flew open and his cheek stung. Tears made his vision blurry but not before he saw the animalistic hatred in his father’s eyes. 

“Your fault!” He spat. “She’s mine!” a growl and another hard slap across the face. He choked on a sob. 

“Ple..ease Papa?” He didn't know exactly what he was asking for other than for this to stop. What had he done? Maybe if he said sorry… 

But he didn't even get to finish the thought before he yelped in shock and pain. His fathers hand was in his privates.

“Shut up stupid omega bitch!” The alpha pinched his small penis harder and twisted again and the cry for his mother got stuck in his throat. “Only good for one fucking thing…”

He let go of Shouyo’s wrists and the omega tried to scramble away only to find his shirt ripped open and his body flipped over again. His meager struggle was no match for his father’s sheer strength and size. 

He felt sharp teeth clamp down on his shoulder and his body fell limp, instincts forcing him to submit completely to the alpha. He whimpered softly as blood trickled down his exposed chest.

His father lifted him into his lap and then he felt air hit the lower half of his body as his shorts were ripped away. A thick finger prodded between his folds and shoved its way inside and then another beside it. 

“Shouyo?” His mother yelled from from the other side of the door and he could hear her trying to force it open. 

The alpha growled and bit down harder, teeth still buried firmly in his flesh. 

His father’s finger was removed and replaced by something much larger and a scream was torn from his throat. 

“SHOUYO!!” His mother shreiked her voice going shrill and she pounded on the door. 

Tears were flowing freely down his face, sobs wracking his body as his father released his shoulder, instead focusing on controlling the rest of Hinata’s body. Bruising hands gripped his tiny hips and picked up his body only to slam it down again and again. 

He didn't know how many times his father lifted him to bring him crashing back down or how long he had been in pain before it faded to numb, but mother was still screaming outside the door and he was still sobbing, quietly begging for the alpha to stop. And he did but not before slamming him down one last time something even bigger pushing its way in making him scream in fresh agony. His tiny tummy bulged out and something filled him up. 

His father tossed him aside onto the floor, whatever large thing had been inside of him ripped out. He curled up into a ball on his side and sobbed anew. His entire body hurt. 

“Pathetic!” 

Hinata felt something warm and wet hit his side and slide down over the swell in his stomach. 

The door opened and his mother ran in, her soft scent enveloping him and trying to soothe him. “Shh! Baby, shh!” She pet his hair and cried with him. She wanted nothing more than to follow after her mate and rip his throat out for hurting her pup, but Shouyo had to take priority. 

The front door slammed and tires squealed outside. A shaky sobbed escaped her lips. She looked down at her poor baby and he was covered in blood, tears and the scent of that disgusting man and she gagged, her stomach threatening to wretch up what was left from breakfast. 

She covered her mouth with her hand and stood up quickly. 

“Momma?!?!” he sobbed reaching out for her and begging for her not to leave him. 

“It's ok baby, he’s gone. He’s not coming back, you are safe…” 

The adrenaline that had been keeping him awake dropped and he slipped into unconsciousness. She ran as fast as she could down to the house phone and dialed emergency services. 

After giving them all the information she raced back up the stairs and pulled his head into her lap stroking his orange curls softly, new tears falling. 

His chest rose and fell with small shallow breaths and she felt powerless to protect her son. It was all her fault.


	5. Serenity in the Wake of Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world didn't stop spinning when something bad happened, life went on, and she had responsibilities to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much lighter, but does bring up panic attacks so please read safely!

While he was in the hospital his grandma stayed with him so his mom could take care of things at home. It had been terribly difficult for her to leave his side, but she had to force herself to let go of his hand. The world didn't stop spinning when something bad happened, life went on, and she had responsibilities to take care of. 

She never wanted to go back to that house, not ever, but all of their stuff was still there. At the very least she needed to get her computer and some clothes for the both of them. 

She stared at the front door, dread settling deep in her gut. 

“Just open the door” She told herself and tried to grab the handle only to find that her hand hadn't actually moved. “Come on! Just do it! Shouyo has been through so much worse and it's your fault. The least you could do is be strong right now.” She steeled her nerves and reached out a shaking hand and turned the knob. 

She isn't sure what she expected to find, maybe something dark and disheveled. A place that had been infested with the demons and inner turmoil they faced. Instead what lay before her was the same clean simple rooms with sunlight streaming through the window and a few toys strewn here and there across the room. Serenity in the wake of the horror that had occurred. 

A deep breath and she stepped through the entryway. She moved quickly through the house gathering a few things. Luckily she had done a fresh load of laundry before everything happened so at least she didn't have to go into his room to get his clothes. She was so grateful for that small victory. She didn't know if she would even be able to face the blood stains on the carpet, the evidence of what had happened. 

Flashes of the growling and screaming she could hear from outside the door flooded her mind and panic welled up in her chest. She grabbed one last thing from her nest and ran out as fast as she could. She slammed the door behind her never to look back. 

Her heart pounded away and she struggled to breath around the tightness in her chest. 

/you can't protect him! You are worthless! This is all your fault!/ the thoughts swirled through her mind and she fumbled with her cellphone. She managed to pull up her mom’s contact and dialed praying she would answer the phone. 

“Hello?” echoed through the phone. 

“Hinata,” she managed to say, her voice strained with barely controlled panic 

“Mommy?” a small voice filled her ears and the doom that loomed over her was pushed back. 

“Are you ok, baby?” She asked after she had managed to control the rise and fall of her chest. 

“Yeah, “ he answered sadness in his voice. “Are you ok?” 

Tears fell down her cheeks at her sweet boy. He was hurt and had every right to be angry with her and yet he still cared. “Yeah, I’ll be there soon, sunshine. I love you!”

“I love you too, mommy!”

She hung up the phone. Reassured that he was ok and he was safe, she was able to quiet the roaring thoughts to a small whisper so she could drive. 

This wasn't the first panic attack she has and it wouldn't be the last. If she wasn’t beside her boy, then how could she protect him. What if he got hurt again?

She sped off back to the hospital. As soon as she saw him she raced to his side and grabbed his hand . She kissed the back of his knuckles and climbed on the bed beside him. She pulled him in close so she could scent him, careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. They didn't say much, just comforted by the presence of the other, their attention on the tv mounted on the wall across the room. 

Two weeks in the hospital and he was released with fading bruises and brand new scars. While his mom searched for a new house they moved in with his grandma. Hinata wasn’t allowed to go back to school and it seemed like he was ok with that. It was almost summer time so his mom didn't feel the need to send him back. 

At least that's what she told herself every night when they climbed in bed and snuggled up together just like they had when he was a brand new pup. She would stare down at his soft face, relaxed in his sleep, her hands running softly through his hair. 

This was the only time she could choke out the words heavy on her heart. She apologized to him over and over. Every night. The chorus of ‘I'm sorry’ and ‘I’m a worthless mother’ tumbled from her lips as she cried again and again until her tears had dried and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. 

She found a new house for them in the Miyagi Prefecture and they packed up their meager belongings and moved away. She was able to find a job where she could work close to home. It was so hard for her to pry herself away from her son, terrified that as soon as she was gone something bad would happen again. And yet, she still forced herself to go to work every day and to leave him behind. 

But that was before the checks started coming in the mail. 

The first time she received one in their little black mailbox, there was no return address. Just a printed label with her name. She made her way inside and dropped her things on the kitchen chair beside her. She tore open the small envelope and tipped out its contents. There was no letter, no note, just a check. 

She held it up to get a closer look and it fell from her grip. It fluttered to the table, her shaking hand covering her mouth in something akin to shock and horror. The check was more than enough to cover one whole month of rent, but that wasn’t what shocked her.

She picked it back-up and her mate's name stared at her from the corner of the small paper. How did he know where they were? Her hands trembled. She didn't want his money. She didn’t want anything to do with him. 

She took the check and threw it into a drawer in the kitchen. Out of sight out of mind.

Until next month when she opened the mailbox after a particularly hard day at work. Her anxiety over leaving her son with a babysitter all day had overwhelmed her. When she pulled out another small white envelope without a return address she hesitated knowing what it held. 

He wasn't trying to make contact. He hadn’t come by the house. She stared at the check with apprehension. What should she do? If she cashed his check she wouldn't have to work as often to support them. If she didn't have to take as many shifts, she could stay closer to her son. And if she stayed close to him she would be able to keep him safe. Right? 

The alpha had to pay for what he had done, and it seems like the universe had taken that literally. It definitely wasn't an easy choice, but in the end she decided to cash it. She would use the money to her advantage, if only to take better care of her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thank you for sticking with this story, I promise it will start looking up soon and we will defintely get Iwa again! I'm just trying to find a good space for a time skip that doesnt cut out all the back story!


	6. New School, New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall rolled around quicker than either of them would have liked and Hinata, having just turned five, found himself off to school again. He didn't want to go. The love that he had always felt for school had dwindled away after everything that had happened.

Fall rolled around quicker than either of them would have liked and Hinata, having just turned five, found himself off to school again. He didn't want to go. The love that he had always felt for school had dwindled away after everything that had happened. 

That morning when he woke up, he moved slowly through the morning routine of breakfast, getting dressed and brushing his hair. The nose boops and the soft smiles from his mommy were still there but he didn't really feel like smiling as they climbed in the car. 

The new school building looked scary. It was so much taller and bigger than his old school had been and he held on tight to his mother’s side. 

“I don't want to be here.” He pouted, dragging his feet. 

“I know, baby, but you have been out of school for a while. You have to go back.” She tried to sound encouraging, and it did help Shouyo a little bit, but she still held him just as tightly, reluctant to let him go. 

They walked through the enrollment process in the admin office and made their way down the hall to his new classroom. 

He was pushed through the door where he was greeted by a man with a smiling face and light brown hair. 

And he screamed, not just whining or pouting, but full of terror as he buried his face in his mother’s skirt. 

“I’m so sorry!” she apologized to the teacher scooping him up in her arms. “He isn’t usually like this…” 

The teacher offered a small understanding chuckle, “This wouldn't be the first time a student has been overly attached to mom. If you want to hand him to me, it will be easier once you leave.” 

She moved to hand him over and the shrieking just got worse with screams of “No!” as he clung tightly to her neck, his little fingers digging into her clothes. 

She tried to quiet him down, but nothing worked. “I'm really sorry about this!” she apologized again starting to get a little embarrassed by the eyes of other parents on her. She knew they were judging her. “Is it alright if I talk to him in the hallway?”

“Oh sure, school hasn’t officially started yet so you have a few minutes. We’ll be here.” he moved on to greet some of the other students while she carried her screaming child into the hallway. 

“Shouyo, sweet boy, you need to calm down.” She was able to pull his face away from her neck and she blew on it softly trying to cool him down. Once his crying had quieted to small random hitches of breath she tried to talk to him. “What’s wrong?” 

He buried his face in her neck again and quietly answered her question. “I can’t. He’s going to hurt me like daddy did.”

“Oh, baby!” her heart was breaking all over again. She hadn't even noticed too caught up in her own nerves of letting him go.“He isn't going to hurt you!” She assured him with a tight squeeze. “Why do you think that?” She had a feeling she already knew the answer, and honestly he had every right to be scared, but she had to ask to know for sure.

“Cause he’s an alpha too!” the small boy was desperate for his mother to understand. She set him down and he gripped her side tightly once again. “Please, I don't want to.” 

With his eyes pinched closed he couldn’t see where she was leading him and he started to tremble. Maybe she would make him go back with the bad man. He felt a soft pat on his head and he looked up to see she was looking down at him too. 

“It’s ok, baby, we’ll go talk to the principal and see if we can get you into a different class. How about that? Would that make you feel better?”

He nodded and they quickly made their way back up to the office. 

“Oh hello, again Mrs. Hinata.” The lady at the desk greeted but paused when she saw him standing there as well. “And to you Mr. Hinata.” Although his eyes were red and puffy with obvious tear stains on his red cheeks he smiled at the name. Misters were grown ups. She was a silly lady if she thought he was a grown up. She turned back to his mom. “What can I do for you?” 

“We were actually hoping to see if we could switch Shouyo’s class…”

“Oh no!” she gasped, overly empathetic. “Is there a problem with the sensei he was assigned to?” 

“No!” she shook her head emphatically, then paused. “Well, yes actually, but no… it's kind of hard to explain. Is there somewhere private where I can talk to somebody?”

“Sure, go ahead and have a seat and I’ll let the principal know you are out here.”

They sat and waited for a minute before a dark haired woman with glasses a mole on her chin led them back to her office and closed the door. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Sensei Kinoshita was not up to your standards. If you are worried about the government mandate, I can assure that he is a fully mated alpha and passes all regulations.” 

There were a few big words there Hinata didn't understand but he just sat quietly beside his mommy and held her hand. 

“While that is nice to know, it actually doesn’t have anything to do with that…” She paused for a moment and the lady behind the desk waved her hand for her to continue. 

“You see…” his mom began and squeezed his hand tightly. “Something happened to Shouyo at the end of the last school year and we aren't comfortable with him having an alpha teacher.”

“Well, I am sorry to hear that.” The glasses lady offered. “Unfortunately if you intend on keeping Shouyo at this school we will need a little more detail than that for his file so that we can accommodate this request and future special circumstances.” 

She gulped not really wanting to voice it out loud but took a deep breath. This was the closest school to their house and honestly the reviews and ratings were what finalized her decision on where to move. She really did want him to stay here, especially if they were willing to recognize and address their concern. 

So leaving out the gruesome detail, of which she didn't even have completely and she was sure she never wanted, she explained what had happened and where it had taken them in the last few months. 

The principal schooled her features very carefully trying not to react to what she heard. 

“So you see why we, especially my son, are not comfortable with the assigned teacher?”

The principal cleared her throat. “Yes, that makes perfect sense. Let’s see what we can do for you.” She turned to her computer and started clicking away at the keyboard. Then she printed off a piece of paper and handed it to his mother. 

“Here is the information for his new class. It will take a little bit of time to get him switched in the system, but give this paper to the new teacher and Shouyo should be good to go.” She stood up from her desk and held out her hand. “Oh and the new teacher is a beta so he should be ok.” 

His mother shook it gently and took the paper. “Thank you for your help.” She offered a small bow on the way out the door. 

School had already begun so the hallways were empty this time around as they found their way to the new classroom. His mom knelt down to his level and looked him in the eyes. 

“Ok, baby, we have you a new teacher and they are a beta. Please promise me you won't cry and you will go to class like a good boy.” 

He nodded with a determined look on his little face. “I promise mommy.” 

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair before standing up and knocking on the metal door. 

“Hello?” A grey haired man answered the door with a smile and looked down at him. “Oh, and who do we have here?” 

His mother pushed him forward with a nod. “Hinata Shouyo.” He answered looking down at his feet. 

“Well what brings you to my class, Hinata?”

He looked up at his mom not sure how to answer. 

“We are switching into your class,” she said with a smile. “The office said to give you this paper and we should be good to go.” She handed the form to him and he looked it over. 

“Well alright, come on in, Hinata. Set your stuff in an empty cubby at the back and we’ll get you a seat.” 

He hugged his mom. “Love you, mommy!” And he made his way into the class to find an empty cubby for his stuff.

“Bye, baby,” she called after him and thanked the teacher. Her anxiety may be a little lighter than it had been earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think we will have 2-2.5 more chapters of little bay hinata before time skip, just so you all know! :)


End file.
